Multiverse
by erishiteru
Summary: Walau di semesta berbeda, Chanyeol tetap saja bertingkah manis kepadanya, bukan?


"Aku kira kau setan."

Itu adalah sapaan pertama yang terlontar dari mulut Luhan alih-alih ucapan selamat pagi atau semacamnya. Bukan bermaksud kasar, lelaki berdarah China itu hanya tidak menyangka jika yang berdiri lengkap dengan seragam putih abu-abu di depan pagar rumahnya sambil menggiring sepeda berkeranjang tersebut adalah Baekhyun, seseorang dengan gelar pemalas yang bahkan sekarang sudah siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah padahal matahari belum sepenuhnya nampak. Tidak seperti biasanya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang matahari, Luhan sampai berulang kali menoleh ke langit, memastikan jika pagi ini pijaran kuning tersebut masih terbit dari arah timur. Melihat itu, tentu saja Baekhyun mendengus sebal dan menarik temannya itu untuk segera berangkat dengan menaiki sepeda yang diboncengnya.

"Kalau setan itu jelek sepertimu." Baekhyun tertawa puas disela-sela kayuhannya yang kian melaju. Gantian, sekarang Luhan yang mendengus sebal. Maka punggung Baekhyun lah yang menjadi sasaran pelampiasan. Hal itu tentu mengakibatkan sepeda yang mereka tumpangi oleng sesaat.

"Jangan geplak gitu _dong_. Nanti kalau kita jatuh dan sepeda ibuku lecet gimana."

Luhan menarik-narik kedua pipi Baekhyun dari belakang dengan gemas. Lalu memeletkan lidahnya jahil, "Biarin!"

Jalanan Seoul tak sedikit yang tergenang, sampai-sampai membentuk kubangan kecil dibeberapa titik. Hujan sering mengguyur pekan ini dikarenakan musim gugur sudah berada di penghujung. Jika seperti itu, maka udara dingin tidak bisa disangkal gencar menusuk tulang. Luhan tak habis pikir, tumben sekali disaat cuaca seperti ini, Baekhyun malah rela tidak bergelung di dalam selimut.

"Itu karena hari ini Chanyeol sudah pulang dari Jepang," jawab Baekhyun ketika Luhan menanyakan apa alasannya untuk berangkat dipagi buta seperti sekarang ini. "Apa kau lupa?" Baekhyun menghentikan laju kayuhnya sejenak dan berbalik, menuding kepala Luhan dengan telunjuknya.

"Aku lupa."

Luhan memasang pose berpikir dengan salah satu telunjuk mengetuk dagu, membuat Baekhyun tidak segan melayangkan sebuah jitakan untuk menyegarkan kepala Luhan mengingat faktor cuaca yang membuat otak temannya itu sedikit beku.

Si korban mengerang pelan, sebelah tangannya terulur guna mengusap-usap dahinya yang kini tercetak bekas merah. Sebuah umpatan tertahan di bibirnya, digantikan dengan acungan jari tengahnya yang tertuju kepada pelaku tanpa suara.

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh dan kembali mengayuh sepedanya, tapi kali ini dengan perlahan guna menikmati semilir pagi yang sayang untuk dilewatkan. Oak kian memerah di atas sana, menimbulkan sebuah tawa renyah yang tersungging di wajah kecilnya tatkala daun itu gugur mengenai kepalanya disertai gemerisik suara.

"Tapi kenapa harus pagi-pagi begini." Luhan membuang nafasnya pelan, lalu melanjutkan, "Memangnya kau mau membuat kejutan?"

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak, kemudian menggeleng diikuti dengan tawa bodoh miliknya yang menggelegar.

"Tidak, _sih_. Hehehe. Aku hanya ingin datang awal dan menyambut oleh-oleh saja, nanti kehabisan."

Awan mendung meliputi Luhan dan ilusi perempatan siku-siku muncul bersama asap di kedua sisi kepalanya. Baekhyun yang menyadari jika aura disekelilingnya perlahan berubah hanya berdehem pelan kemudian bersiul santai dengan memasang wajah tak bersalah.

Baekhyun merengut dengan kedua bibir dicebikkan ketika sebelah tangan Luhan mencubit perutnya dari belakang. "Santai saja, _dong_."

Di jok penumpang, Luhan bersedekap dada dengan wajah masam. Kicauan burung yang menemani mereka di sepanjang jalan tak lantas menghibur hatinya. Lalu terlintas sebuah ide di kepalanya dan kemudian tiba-tiba ia terbahak, mengundang decakan dan tanda tanya dari seseorang di depannya.

Luhan berdehem, menepuk bahu Baekhyun sebanyak dua kali lalu berkata, "Lihat _deh_ kesana."

Baekhyun mengikuti kemana telunjuk Luhan mengarah, membawa kepalanya untuk mendongak ke atas. Namun belum sempat sepasang netranya menangkap apa yang sedang terjadi, pupilnya keburu mengecil dengan sekelompok cahaya yang lewat tahu-tahu sudah menusuk saraf penglihatannya.

Refleks, Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala guna memfokuskan kembali pandangannya. Ia tidak melihat sesuatu yang janggal maupun menarik, yang dapat ia tangkap hanyalah suara cekikikan yang terdengar sayup sayup menjauhi indra pendengarannya.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan, merasa kesal saat mengetahui sepedanya tidak lagi memberat di sisi belakang. Ia menoleh, melirik jok penumpang yang kini sudah kosong dengan ujung perempatan jalan secara bergantian. Lalu ia meniup poninya dengan hati dongkol.

"Yasudah! Aku pergi sendiri saja."

Ujung matanya ia bawa untuk menilik arloji yang membalut sempurna di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul enam lewat sepuluh.

_'Huh, inikan tidak terlalu pagi. Dasar Luhan.'_ sungutnya dalam hati.

Ia kemudian merapatkan jaket yang membungkus tubuhnya, lalu kembali melanjutkan kayuhan sepedanya menuju sekolah tanpa Luhan.

•••

Baekhyun merasakan jika punggungnya ditepuk beberapa kali. Dengan malas, ia mendongak ke atas lalu membuka lipatan tangan yang sebelumnya ia gunakan sebagai tempat untuk menelungkupkan kepala. Telinganya mendengarkan apa yang terucap dari bibir lelaki di depannya sambil sesekali mengusap kedua matanya yang memerah akibat bangun tidur.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang ke rumah daripada di sekolah sakit-sakitan begini."

Lelaki didepannya itu beralih untuk mengambil kursi dan merapatkannya ke sisi samping meja Baekhyun dan duduk di sana dengan kedua tangan menopang dagu.

"Aku tidak sakit, Jongdae."

Baekhyun seketika terkejut dan terbangun sepenuhnya ketika ditatap tajam oleh lawan bicara dengan mata yang melotot tak santai.

"Apa-apaan Jongdae, panggil aku Chen!" Lelaki itu menyalak dengan suara melengking, lalu tersadar dan berdehem pelan. "Maksudku, bukankah sepulang sekolah kemarin kau main bola hujan-hujanan."

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya bingung sampai-sampai kedua ujungnya terlihat hampir menyatu.

"Siapa bilang? Setelah kupertimbangkan, aku tidak jadi main kok. Aku langsung pulang." Baekhyun menguap dengan mulut terbuka lebar, lalu menatap sinis Jongdae. "Dan sejak kapan namamu menjadi Chen, huh?"

"Habisnya kau pagi-pagi sudah tidur, seperti orang sekarat saja." Jongdae menjawab tak kalah pedas dan berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk duduk berkumpul di meja guru bersama teman yang lain. Sebelum duduk, ia menyempatkan diri untuk melempar tatapan menusuk kepada Baekhyun yang saat itu masih memandangnya dengan wajah masam. "Dan untuk itu, namaku memang Chen, dasar bodoh!"

"Yak, Jongdae!" Teriak Baekhyun mangkel.

"Apa?"

"Kembalikan kursi yang kau pakai tadi, _dong_!"

Jongdae menghadiahi jari tengahnya untuk anak cerewet itu, tapi tetap saja patuh untuk menata kursi yang tadi ia tarik untuk ia bawa ke tempat semula. Dengan sengaja, ia meletakkannya dengan sebuah hentakan keras sebagai pelampiasan.

Baekhyun meniup poninya berulang kali dengan jengkel. Ia sungguh kesal karena telah dibangunkan oleh Jongdae. Ia menjadi bosan sekarang, mau tidur lagi tapi gak bisa. Sebuncah perasaan menyesal hinggap di hati Baekhyun karena telah mengikuti perintah otaknya untuk datang terlampau pagi tanpa tujuan jelas. Tahu begini ia datang akhir-akhir saja, seperti lima menit sebelum bel seperti _style_-nya selama ini. Tidak lucu bukan jika pagi-pagi sudah membusuk di kelas.

Baekhyun kembali menilik arlojinya, kemudian menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan mata memicing tajam. Baekhyun membuang nafas pelan ketika mendapati jarum jam masih bertengger dengan posisi yang sama seperti terakhir kali ia mengecek. Masih di pukul enam lewat sepuluh. Benda itu sepertinya sudah rusak.

"Kenapa bibirnya dimanyunin gitu."

Kursi disampingnya berderit pelan, diikuti dengan aroma mint yang menguar menyapa penciuman Baekhyun. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, hanya untuk mendapati jika makhluk tinggi idiot itu tengah menebar senyum yang begitu merekah kepadanya.

"Chanyeol, akhirnya kau datang." Tiba-tiba Baekhyun terkekeh sendiri dan merentangkan kedua tangannya dramatis. "Karena daritadi aku kesepian. Hehehe."

Lelaki yang merupakan sahabat sekaligus teman duduk Baekhyun itupun ikut terkekeh dan menjawil hidung Baekhyun main-main.

"Kau tidak membalas pelukanku."

Baekhyun merengut dan Chanyeol dengan segera membawa anak itu untuk masuk ke dalam rengkuhannya. Sebelah tangannya mengelus surai jelaga milik Baekhyun dengan gerakan repetitif, membuat yang dipeluk kembali terkantuk-kantuk akibat perlakuan yang diterimanya.

"Kau sehat?"

Baekhyun merengek di dalam dekapan Chanyeol dan menjawab dengan suara yang teredam akibat wajahnya yang menempel dengan bagian depan tubuh Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja!"

Chanyeol tergelak dalam duduknya dan Baekhyun merasa jika kepalanya ikut terguncang bersama.

"Manja sekali, _sih_."

Chanyeol melepas rengkuhannya dan beralih memainkan kedua pipi berisi milik Baekhyun dengan menekan-nekannya hingga membuat bibir merah itu mengerucut menyerupai ikan. Hal itu dilakukannya berulang kali sampai ketika Baekhyun sudah mendengung lucu dan Chanyeol telah merasakan sakit di tulang rahangnya, disaat itulah ia akan menghentikan aksi gilanya.

"Chanyeol?"

Si pemilik nama berdehem pelan, meletakkan satu sikunya di meja kemudian menyangga kepalanya untuk menghadap samping.

"Uhmm," cicit Baekhyun dengan kepala menunduk, sesekali ia memainkan jari tangannya gugup dan itu menuai perhatian dari Chanyeol. "Oleh-olehnya mana?"

Chanyeol cemberut, lalu menepuk pelan kedua telapak tangan Baekhyun yang terulur didepan wajahnya. "Jadi kau hanya menunggu oleh-oleh? Tidak rindu denganku?"

Wajah panik Baekhyun mengundang tawa kecil dari bibir Chanyeol. Ia mengusak gemas surai Baekhyun lalu mengeluarkan sebuah bingkisan dari dalam tasnya. Baekhyun menyengir lucu, kedua tangannya hendak merampas namun urung ketika delikan tajam milik Chanyeol menusuk bulu kuduknya.

Baekhyun memeriksa tenggorokannya dengan sebuah deheman, lalu beringsut mendekat ke arah Chanyeol. Kedua tangannya menengadah didepan dada, matanya melengkung hingga menyerupai sebuah garis dan hal selanjutnya yang terdengar adalah pekikan tertahan dari mulut Chanyeol.

"_Juseyoooo~_"

Chanyeol terkekeh. Ia letakkan bingkisan tersebut diatas telapak tangan Baekhyun dengan sedikit menyentaknya main-main. Sebuah tawa senang mengalun dari bibir Baekhyun. Lelaki itu merobek kertas pembungkus tersebut dengan tak sabar. Ketika tangannya menarik lapisan terakhir, wajahnya merengut. Gumpalan kapas berbalut kain itu ia lemparkan kearah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, aku tidak mau bonekaaaaa."

Air muka Chanyeol berubah bingung. Diletakkannya boneka biru muda berbentuk kucing itu diatas paha Baekhyun. "Bukankah kau mengatakan ingin doraemon ini kemarin?"

Baekhyun bersedekap dada, membuang wajahnya kearah samping. "Aku sudah bilang tidak jadi." Kepalanya kembali ia tolehkan menghadap Chanyeol, lalu mencicit pelan. "Aku kan maunya dorayaki."

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kau tidak bilang soal itu."

Baekhyun menarik ujung seragam Chanyeol dan merengek. Sepertinya Chanyeol harus super sabar menghadapi tingkah kekanakkan sahabat satunya ini.

"Baiklah, nanti aku belikan dorayaki di supermarket sepulang sekolah."

Wajah Baekhyun berubah masam.

"Tidak mauuu!"

•••

Bel pulang sudah setengah jam yang lalu berbunyi. Saat ini, area parkiran masih saja nampak padat dari biasanya. Sebagian siswa tergelak dengan apa yang mereka lihat kali ini.

Tenang. Kita bukan berbicara tentang pembullyan sekarang, ataupun seseorang yang tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya di sore yang terik ini. Kita hanya menonton bagaimana caranya Chanyeol menghadapi Baekhyun yang sedang merajuk.

"Chanyeol, aku mau pulaaang."

Baekhyun bersiap untuk mengayuh pedal, namun kedua lengan Chanyeol yang menahan sepedanya dari depan membuat torsi yang tercipta menjadi tak bergerak.

"Jangan marah, ayo kita beli dorayaki."

Baekhyun menekuk lucu wajahnya, lalu menepis kasar tangan Chanyeol yang mencengkram rem sepedanya.

"Minggir Chanyeoool."

Chanyeol meraih sebelah tangan Baekhyun, lalu meletakkan boneka dengan figur doraemon itu ke dalam keranjang sepeda Baekhyun yang kosong.

"Setidaknya bawa boneka ini pulang. Nanti aku janji akan belikan dorayaki yang banyak."

Baekhyun mendengus, kemudian berlalu pergi sesaat setelah Chanyeol menyingkir ke samping.

Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari gerbang, Baekhyun menyempatkan untuk berteriak dengan tak tahu malu.

"Terserah. Aku tunggu dorayakinya."

Baekhyun tertawa setan disela kayuhannya. Sebenarnya lelaki itu tak benar-benar marah, ia hanya sedikit merajuk. Senang sekali rasanya melihat sahabat tingginya itu memohon kepadanya dengan wajah memelas.

Matanya menilik kebawah, kemudian memekik senang. "Kyaa, doraemoniii. Hari ini kau akan tidur bersamaku."

Pengendara lain hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya heran ketika melihat tingkah aneh Baekhyun. Untung saja wajahnya baby face, jika tidak mereka semua mungkin akan menyangka yang tidak-tidak tentang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghentikan kayuhannya didepan perempatan jalan ketika kepalanya tak sengaja mendongak dan menatap hamparan cahaya sore ini yang begitu menyilaukan penglihatannya. Untuk sesaat, ia terdiam diatas sepeda dengan kepala menunduk. Pusing seketika menghantam sisi depan kepalanya. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena sebuah tepukan yang mendarat di pundaknya telah mengembalikan separuh kesadarannya yang hilang.

"Jongdae?"

Jongdae memasang wajah sangar, kedua tangannya menyilang di depan dada.

"Sudah pukul berapa ini, hah?"

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri, ia seperti melihat bayangan ibunya saja kalau sudah begini. Matanya lamat-lamat menatap arloji di pergelangan tangannya.

"Pukul lima sore lewat sepuluh." Baekhyun mengernyit, lalu tertawa senang didetik berikutnya. "Jam tangan milikku sudah tidak rusak lagi, Jongdae. Yeaaay."

Jongdae menggeplak belakang kepala Baekhyun main-main, lalu berujar sinis. "Cepat pulang, jangan lupa setelah itu ke lapangan komplek untuk bermain bola."

Baekhyun mengacungkan sebelah jempolnya, lalu menggoyangkannya. "Ayay, _captain_."

Baekhyun kembali melajukan sepedanya, bibirnya bersenandung pelan, nampak bahagia. Ibu Baekhyun yang menyambutnya didepan pintu menaikkan alisnya heran. Tapi itu hanya berlangsung sesaat karena wanita paruh baya itu malah menggedikkan bahunya acuh seolah biasa menghadapi putra bungsunya yang memang tidak waras.

"Ibu, aku mau ke lapangan komplek. Dadaah."

Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari pintu dengan tampilan kasual, celana selutut dan baju putih polos kini menjadi pilihannya. Setelah selesai memakai sepatu talinya itu, ia berlari heboh dan menggeser gerbang rumahnya dengan tak sabar. Namun belum sempat kakinya menapak jalanan, dahinya malah terantuk oleh sesuatu yang kokoh dan keras.

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol meringis, mengusap dadanya berulang kali. Netranya mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun yang kini menatap sesuatu di tangan kanannya dengan mata berbinar. Chanyeol mengusak gemas surai Baekhyun, lalu menyerahkan tas kertas dengan aroma menggiurkan yang menguar kepada lelaki itu.

"Untukku?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab, namun sepasang tangannya sibuk memainkan pipi Baekhyun dengan memilin-milinnya. "Makan yang banyak ya, aku suka melihat tubuhmu yang berisi."

Baekhyun merengut, lalu membuka isinya dan seketika berteriak girang. "Dorayakiiii."

Baekhyun mengambil salah satu dan mencicipinya dengan wajah tak kalah bahagia. Pipinya menggembung lucu, sesekali mulutnya berceloteh tentang bagaimana enaknya kue satu ini.

"Chanyeol, sebenarnya aku hanya bercanda." Chanyeol menatap kedua manik milik Baekhyun dengan bingung. "Tidak masalah jika kau lupa. Aku suka kok dengan bonekanya."

Chanyeol terkekeh, lalu merengkuh anak itu dengan gemas.

"Boneka yang mana? Kau bicara apa, _sih_?"

**END**

_Gimana gimana? Paham kan sama ceritanya_, _hehehe_


End file.
